Movie night
by The Fujoshi
Summary: America and England try to enjoy one evening together watching movies; TRY. UK/US my first attempt at this couple.


Movie night

By Otaku no Baka

No I haven't stop writing my other stories; this suddenly came onto me. Fai (can I nickname you Fai?) asked about England and America and thus this came out. I have been making one shots and since England/Russia/America is my OT3...

Currenly moving and still working my job; not working both jobs but since I have to do overnights. This may or may not be a good thing.

Meh this is the only Hetalia fic I have that isn't porn based, which is or may not be sad. Warnings are some cursing as well as sappy US/UK goodness.

No I don't own Hetalia and it's too hot here...

England wondered why did he agree to this in the first place.

That stupid former colony of his, America, invited him over for a movie night.

"Iggy come on; it'll be awesome!" He practically shouted over the phone, excitement in his voice. "I'll even play some British movies that you would like!"

He highly doubt that Alfred would show anything that he would 'like.'

So now here was Arthur, sitting on the blond's couch and staring at the setup in front of him. Three pizzas, popcorn, soda, tea, bottle water, and too many sugary condiments to name were scattered among the wide wooden table. The nation even went out his way to make old English trifle and raspberry sorbet for the summer night.

'It's better than being with that frog for the evening.' Francis has been messing with his lifestyle lately; mocking him about Iceland, his eyebrows, or anything that he could think of. So instead of shoving a foot up his arse he was going to relax and hopefully not choke America to death.

"Alright we got the goods and we got the movies!" America walked in the living, an American flag t-shirt as well as shorts, toting two large cups. "I picked mostly action flicks but I have some horror movies for the end as well." Because every good evening ended with a good scare off!

England rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, woven sleeves rolled up. "If I have to comfort you again because of your stupid ghost phobia..."

"Pfff, yeah right Iggy, more like you will end up sleeping in bed with me you old man!" They had all night to goof off since Tony ditched him to go out earlier, opting to 'walk the whale.' The alien didn't want to deal with the bloody stupid limey as he said.

"I hope one of your British movies isn't, 'Ten little...'"

America waved his hand. "Don't say it, it's not called that here and you know why. But yeah I didn't bring, 'And then there were none.'"

Arthur rolled his eyes again at how sensitive Americans were when it came to racial profiles.

So America plopped on the sofa next to England, remote in hand for his massive flat-screen tv. The British man almost laughed at America's gaff, to the point that he could smell Alfred's sweet hair and the fruit that he must have used for the dessert.

He shook his head and tried to focus on the dvd being set up instead of his mixed confusing feelings. America was a pain in the arse and a tease and he wasn't going to fall for it this time.

"Did you get bootlegs from Yao again?" England stared at the title of 'The A-team,' showing up.

"Yep you know he has the best! Even better than Kiku!" Alfred laughed and snatched the bowl of kettle cooked buttery popcorn, munching away.

Nothing much was said during the first few movies, with America eating pizza and snacks, making gibe comments to England once in a while. Artie decided to eat some of the pizza himself, surprised that Alfred managed to get one with eggs, bacon, sausage, and chips.

They went through about three bootleg action movies, (America even managed to get Sherlock Homes, 'just for you Iggy.' The tone of voice made the shorter man blush.) After the third one, they started to watch horror flicks.

Arthur realized that all of these were actually legal and blinked at the title of 'Clive Barker's Hellraiser.'

"You do know that the puzzle box is real?"

"Seriously you believe that?" Blue eyes blinked and turned to England in morbid fashion. "You're joking Iggy it's just a movie..." Alfred wondered was England seriously getting senile now.

The British man shook his head and the rest of the movie went on without comment. The next one was worse, called Triangle, that America actually laughed through part of the gory film. "I mean come on, they should have figured out ages ago that it's a stable time loop!" Seriously, he figured that out when they got on the boat!

The last one England found interesting though. China suggested it to America and he, being the hero, didn't back down from watching it. It was called the Maid and it had ghosts in it.

The blond gulped at the title, trying to focus on his cola. It was subbed but the whole plot scare the bejeezus out of him.

England had to admit the storyline wasn't bad and he watched with more than the usual interest. Alfred being quiet was a plus side as well.

When the ghost appeared in front of the main character, he heard a gasp of breath next to him and smirked. Then when the scary scene showed up England almost had a heart attack when Alfred screamed and threw popcorn everywhere.

"S...Sorry!" The blond had his knees up along with a pillow; oh man this was sweet! He was going to thank Yao later if he didn't faint first.

The rest of the movie went on, with random shouts and screams from his former colony. Iggy took this moment to wrap an arm around his former colony, who actually buried his face into his chest. The British blond sucked in a breath and memories of when Alfred was younger resurfaced. They celebrated Halloween as much as Christmas and every year he would have to console the boy when he scared himself silly or was spooked by England.

"It's alright Alfred." He leaned over and whispered, rubbing the teenager's back. He heard the lighter blond hiccup and try to turn his vision back to the movie.

Arthur was glad when it was over; his shirt was covered with tears and snot now. The Britannia nation grumbled and ran a hand through his dark blond hair. "America let's just go to bed alright?" He was still tired from jet-lag and just wanted to rest.

Alfred bit his lip and nodded his head slowly. He was still scared as hell but he wanted to be an awesome host. The nation turned off the tv and rose from the couch. "I...could you follow me upstairs England? It's not like I need help but I really could show you to your room and all."

Artie nodded and followed America upstairs, who was clinging onto his arm. The blond was weary of ghosts and wanted to be in the safety of his own room before he turned off all the lights. His home near Washington D.C probably housed some of the spirits of his former bosses.

So Alfred showed Iggy to the spare guest room, where all of his stuff was already set up. "Ummm...is it ok if I hang out here for a second? I'm kinda bored but I didn't want to keep you up with video games downstairs."

England wanted to roll his eyes again but instead he dragged the other man over to the couch. America bit his lip and sat down next to him, glancing around every so often. The silence was uncommon and Arthur thought about talking but changed his mind. Most of their discussions were about their countries as a whole and he didn't want an argument.

So America started the conversation first, nervously talking about safe topics like video games and other nations. England thought it was cute how Alfred was huddled into himself and looking his actual age. 'I shouldn't think like that; I raised him but I still care about him.' His feelings for America were odd; he thought the boy was precious to him but he wanted to do things outside of being a friend, especially with the way his lip was poked out.

Alfred wanted to talk about something else but was still shook up over the movie. 'Damn why do I do this?' He wanted to be stronger in every little aspect but ghosts were still his worse phobia. They brought up so many bad memories of his people dieing, of the past.

The nation closed his blue eyes because he didn't want to see the apparitions of his bosses or people. He wondered if Russia suffered from this and that is why he was such an insane bastard and wanted all the nations to 'be one with him.' Alfred was going to ask England until he noticed that the man was nodding off.

"Oh god don't go to sleep!" America shrieked and shook Arthur awake.

"Bloody hell Alfred!" England smacked his hands away. "Look I'm tired and I need to lay down; I don't care if you sleep in the same bed as me like you have for the last few decades."

America poked his lip out again, glaring at his mentor through his glasses. Without even thinking England leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Stop being so stubborn." He whispered. His whole face felt red and before the nation could say anything he cut him off. "Now come on you git."

America blinked, shell shocked. He slowly touched his lips, still feeling the heat from them. Blue eyes watched as England got up near the bed and started to take off his pants.

"H...hey!" Alfred exclaimed and blushed red as an apple; Iggy only gave him a look.

"We are both men and I am going to keep my shirt on." He removed his tie as well as his cuffs. "But it's too bloody hot here and it will get worse with you in the same bed."

America thought himself as being silly for getting flustered over watching England undress. I mean he did worse when he was drunk and when they went around the world with France and Toris celebrating X-mas in the buff.

So Alfred took off his shorts, almost screaming when Artie turned off the lights. He literally jumped in the bed and hid in the light sheet, shaking.

"Come here." England opened his arms and held his former nation again. "Just calm down and I promise I won't fall asleep before you."

"You better not!" The lighter blond's voice was muffled in Artie's shoulder. England only sighed and inhaled the smell of his colleague that hasn't changed much since he was a child.

The British man rubbed the American's back and whispered comforting words, singing a song or two, until he heard the breathing evening out. He gave a smile and kissed his forehead. "If you wasn't such a twit I would say you're almost cute."

England groaned as the sunlight hit his face.

He rolled over and the first thing that he noticed was that there was an absence of someone. "Where is Alfred?"

The smell of sausage as well as rice drifted in the room and England rubbed his eyes, following his nose.

"Hey good morning Iggy!" Alfred was in the kitchen, cooking over the stove. He had on a black apron and a spatula in one hand.

"Didn't I say not to call me that?" But it was a useless battle since America would do it anyway. He pulled out a stool and the dark haired blond put one hand in his face, frowning. "What are you making anyway?"

"Fried bread, eggs, black pudding, bacon, potato cakes, and fried mushrooms." America flipped the eggs in his pan. "You want them sunny side up or scrambled?"

"Wait...black pudding and you're making me breakfast? Oh and I want them sunny side up."

Alfred bit his lip from spewing the comment on the poison he used to have to eat as a child. "Yeah I wanted to do it this morning since I have no idea when you are going back home." He turned his head slightly. "Oh and black pudding isn't hard to get here but we normally don't eat it here; blame you guys and Mexico for introducing it mostly."

England only nodded his head and watched the nation fix the food, his hands working diligently. The way his hair was in his face and how his glasses gleamed in the sunlight was enthralling. Artie sighed at his emotions and was grateful when the nation was finally finished.

"So how long are you staying here?" America ate through the food, talking between bites.

"I might be here another day just in case you scare yourself again."

Alfred made a puffing annoyed sound. "It wasn't that bad and I wasn't scared...that much!"

England giggled and America froze, fork in hand. The man's face was the most joyous he seen in a while. Meeting green eyes, Alfred blushed and tried to focus on his meal again. 'Ah what am I thinking Jones? This is Iggy, old stuffy nation. He wouldn't think of me like that he's just...'

A hand brushed his face and America rose his head met green eyes to his blue. He was kinda startled since he didn't sense England leaning over the table at all. They stared for a second before the older man kissed him again.

This one was longer than the last one and before Alfred could respond England parted from him and sat back in his seat, drinking the tea that America was so kind and thoughtful enough to make.

"You...you old man!" The blond was flushed and blushing, panting from embarrassment and excitement. Dammit Iggy for leaving him in the lurch like that.

"Now you know how it feels you git."

This started another round of arguments before the day was even beginning.

old English trifle: A dessert made from thick custard, fruit, sponge cake, whipped cream, juice and or gelatin. http: / en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Trifle

And then there were none is based off of a book with the same title. The title was changed because the other two that were in the UK as well as the rest of the world were offensive: http: /en. wikipedia. org/wiki/ And_Then_There_Were_None

Bootlegs are common in South America, Africa, and China, to the point that it's regulated somewhat. You still have to be careful if you are trying to find the original goods though.

Movies are: Sherlock homes, A-team, Prince of Persia, Hellraiser, Triangle, and the Maid. All of them are USA/UK located except for The Maid, which is from China.

Yes they do have this kind of pizza in the UK.

Black pudding is blood sausage: http: /en. wikipedia. org/wiki/Black_pudding. In UK it's common to have a big full breakfast as well as most European/Western countries (unlike HERE. Seriously coffee and a bagel as breakfast? Pfff.) Most Hispanic and European neighborhood have blood sausage as locally than other places in the United states.


End file.
